This invention relates to a survival belt/bag worn normally around one's waist, but instantly available in an emergency. The intent of the invention is to aid man in survival in an unfamiliar or hostile outdoor environment. At times persons become lost while hiking or hunting, or when they stray from camp sites, marked paths or roads. The majority of lost persons are ill prepared for survival, and are thus exposed to the hidden dangers to life. When a person is alone in unfamiliar surroundings, panic may cause him to ignore the common sense rules of safety and survival. Often the lost are inadequately clothed and need food and shelter. Unless panic is restrained, energy vital to survival is uselessly expended, such as in shouting, arm waving and aimless wandering.
A principal purpose of this invention is to improve survival by providing a belt incorporating a sleeping bag imprinted with survival instructions and maps, and suitably colored to serve as a ground rescue marker.
A further object is to provide a removable head cover, imprinted with specific area maps and particularly survival instructions for the area. The head cover also serves as a water bag.
A further object is to provide an air impervious flexible and resilient sheet material such as plastic, rubber or the like, which as a single ply, non-inflatable bag, or a multi-ply bag, which when inflated, can add a measure of insulation against the elements.
A further object is to provide a belt buckle assembly containing a mirror, knife, fish line and hooks, matches, whistle and compass.
A further object is to provide a metalized bag with a mirror shiny surface, to serve as a ground rescue marker in all seasons.
A further object is to provide a belt/bag assembly which can be worn as an ordinary belt or as a supplement thereto during hiking, hunting, fishing, picnicking or the like.
A further object is to provide a sleeping bag not permanently sealed on three of its sides or ends, thus providing a tent-like shelter, or blanket, and doubling the area of the colored ground rescue marker.
A further object is to provide a sleeping bag not permanently sealed on any of its sides or ends, but joined together by snaps or the like, with suitable openings for head, arms and legs, and to be worn during walking as a protective garment and utilizing the head cover as protection against the elements.